Envolés les miettes de nous
by Meumeu
Summary: La nuit venue, Shaolan vient chercher comme tous les mêmes soirs de semaine Sakura sous le lampadaire...Les persos appartiennent toujours à CLAMP


_Envolés les miettes de nous_

Dans la pénombre, éclairé par un lampadaire, Shaolan et Sakura se faisaient face. Silence. Shaolan affichait un air intéressé et Sakura, mutine, restait sur place sans ciller. Chacun avait un désire à assouvir : l'homme - une envie – tournait depuis longtemps dans le coin. Il avait repéré l'endroit, les habitués, les autres passant de ses yeux farouches. La femme – un besoin – restait comme tout les mêmes soirs sous le lampadaire à l'attendre. Même heure, même endroit, même chose depuis qu'on avait démoli le bâtiment ouest du quartier. 3 mois. Il s'était décidé à l'aborder comme toujours. Elle se redressa du lampadaire. Il avança jusqu'à ce mettre dans le cercle de lumière puis s'arrêta. Elle s'approcha et se mis face à lui. Pour la première fois, il l'a pris par la main, mais ne la regarda pas, elle, si. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais ne se posa plus de questions – _si ce n'est que ça, ça va_ – elle le suivit jusqu'à cette même porte. Il ouvra avec ça clé, enleva son manteau, ses chaussures, prit celui de Sakura, alla dans la cuisine sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vin blanc, qu'il posa sur la table basse, et servit. Elle, elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, sa veste de jeans, la tendit à Shaolan, posé son sac sur une des chaises, et choisi un CD à mettre dans le lecteur. _C'est drôle, Moulin Rouge. El Tango del Roxanne._

Il lui tendit un verre qu'elle accepta. Ils trinquèrent sans dire un mot. Les verres, finis pour la troisième fois, furent leurs effets. Envahis par la chaleur de cette nuit d'été,les corps s'échauffaient encore plus, les esprits embrumés laissèrent place à l'imagination. Shaolan posa pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sa main sur elle, délicatement sans brusquerie. Il cajola sa joue, effleura ses lèvres de son pouce. Elle déboutonna son chemisier, mais Shaolan l'arrêta. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla, alors que ses mains courraient le long de son dos pour venir découvrir ses frêles épaules. Il la souleva, elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, il la déposa au sol, elle ouvrit. La porte grinça. Elle se plaça devant le lit puis se retourna et lui destina un sourire, elle déboutonna encore une fois son chemiser, mais il l'arrêta de nouveau. Il embrassa la paume de ses mains, enserra ses bras autour de sa fine taille et repris ses baisés ardents dans son cou délicat. Elle aimait ça, qu'il fasse pression entre leurs deux corps enflammaient de désirs. Elle adorait faire le détail de ses muscles avec ses doigts fin. Elle lui enleva son haut. Embrasser puis mordiller ses épaules larges. Il lui enleva sa jupe. Il caressait ses cuisses fuselées de ses mains connaisseuses remontant doucement le long de son buste, pour atteindre ses seins galbés qu'il sentait tendu derrière leur protection. Allongés sur le lit : elle – en-dessous; gémissaient sous ses caresses tentatrices de jouissance – lui – en-dessus ; s'extasiaient de se qu'il sentait sous ses mains – ils jouaient à un jeu pervers, libidineux, libertin… un jeu qu'ils aimaient. Il fit glisser ses mains savantes à la recherche de terres inconnues. Elle s'essoufflait, son bassin faisait des va et vient en quêtes d'assouvir sa soif. Son membre, tendu à l'extrême, trop à l'étroit dans ce jean, fut libéré par des mains douces, qui lui prodiguèrent caresses en compensation de sa douleur. Sous la torture de ses caresses intempestives, il ne se démonta pas et enleva avec précaution son chemiser puis cette barrière de tissus protectrice. Du bout des doigts, il fit le contour de ses dunes voluptueuses ce qui provoqua chez elle des plaintes de désirs charnelles. Les corps étaient bouillants, les corps échauffés, les mains avides, les lèvres sensuelles. Plus. Encore plus, que les autres fois, ils se laissèrent envahir par leur besoin. Nus comme des nouveaux nés. Il se glissa entre ses jambes, ses mains vagabondaient, entre l'entre jambes moites de sa compagne nocturne. Elle le laissa se caler plus proche de son intimité et réclama ses caresses vicieuses. Elle lui infligea ses effleurements, ses doigts étaient encore plus bas que son dos griffant, agrippant ses fesses fermes. Il voulut l'embrasser de ses lèvres affamer mais elle esquiva. A bout, ne pouvant plus attendre plus, ils s'unirent sans plus attendre dans une danse qui n'étaient connus que d'eux.

Gémissements… Halètements… Cris…Soulagements…

Epuisés, ils restèrent allongés, loin l'un de l'autre, reprenant un peu de lucidité.

Shaolan se relava, remit son caleçon, sortit de la chambre. Sakura se redressa entourant sa nudité du drap vert. Shaolan revint deux verres à la main et une enveloppe dans l'autre. Il lui tendit un verre de vin et s'assit au bord du lit juste à côté de Sakura. Il posa l'enveloppe sur la table de chevée. Shaolan et Sakura burent ensemble leur verre. Shaolan la regarda finir son verre, il osa un geste familier pour essuyer une perle de vin sur son visage de jeune fille. Elle le dévisagea, étonnée. Shaolan lui enleva son verre de vin des mains, posa sa paume pour cajoler son visage rougi par l'euphorie . Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais encore une fois, elle esquiva lui tendant sa joue.

« Pourquoi ?

Je n'embrasse jamais, c'est trop personnel… »

Sakura se leva et commença à s'habiller, s'entant un malaise s'installer. Shaolan assit regarder le sol plongé dans une grande réflexion.

« Tu as quel âge, lui demanda Shaolan ?

J'ai 17 ans.

Tu m'aimes ?

…

Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'aimer. Mais si je te demandai de rester ici avec moi tu répondrai quoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Je serais contente. »

Shaolan l'attira vers lui, la faisant basculer sur le lit. Il plaça ses mains contre ses joues admirant son regard vert, ses traits fins, il se pencha doucement au dessus de ses lèvres. Elle détourna son regard pleins de larmes voulant aussi tourner la tête.

« Je serais toujours là pour essuyer tes larmes maintenant, alors regarde-moi. »

Sakura se sentait faible face à lui. Oui, elle l'aimait. Oui, elle voulait rester avec lui. Oui, elle voulait l'embrasser.

Cette nuit, Sakura resta dans les bras de Shaolan et elle y resta toute sa vie.

_.: Fin :._

La chanson _El tango del Roxonne_ parle d'un homme qui demande à une prostituée d'arrêter son « emploi ».

Meumeu… 


End file.
